The objectives of this study are to determine the roles and effectiveness of the components of the lymphokine, human Type II interferon (immune interferon (HI-IF)) as antiviral, antiproliferative, and immunomodulatory agents. Interferon with physico-chemical characteristics of immune interferon has been found in serum and vesicle fluid of virus-infected cancer patients. Additionally, lymphocytes of A.L.L. and C.L.L. patients are significantly less capable of mounting an interferon response to mitogen stimulation in vitro than lymphocytes from normal donors. Apparently, HI-IF is part of a natural host defense response, but the response is impaired in immuno-suppressed hosts. Purification of HI-IF and separation of its molecular components are pre-requisite to determining the biological functions. Therefore, this project will proceed as follows: We will (1) produce sufficient quantities of HI-IF by stimulating lymphocytes with phyto hemagglutinin, staphylococcal enterotoxin A, and specific antigens, (2) characterize the components of HI-IF with regard to stability to heat low pH, antigenicity, glycosylation, hydrophobicity, species specificity, and molecular weight, (3) purify the components such that other lymphokines are not present, (4) test the purified components (and control interferons) for antiviral activity against herpes simplex virus 1 and 2, cytomegalovirus, varicella-zoster, and vesicular stomatitis virus, (5) test for antiproliferative activity in several human tumor cell lines, and (6) test the HI-IF components for their effect on the cellular immune proliferative response of mitogen-stimulated lymphocytes, as measured by incorporation of H-thymidine into DNA, and finally, the effect of HI-IF components on phagocytosis by macrophages.